1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording material which is digitally imagable with IR radiation. The recording material includes an aluminum substrate, a primer layer, a layer absorbing infrared radiation and a silicone layer. The present invention further relates to a process for producing a printing plate for waterless offset printing from the recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recording materials from which waterless offset printing plates can be produced are known in the art. German Patent Publication No. 25 12 038-B describes a negative-working material having a substrate for accepting a printing ink, a layer containing particles absorbing laser energy, nitrocellulose, a crosslinkable resin and a crosslinking agent, and a silicone layer repelling printing ink. In the case of exposure to laser radiation, the absorbing layer is destroyed in the exposed parts so that the silicone layer present on top loses its adhesion and can be removed, together with the residues of the absorbing layer, by means of an organic solvent. To develop the plate, it is then heated to about 200xc2x0 C. to cure the crosslinkable resin and improve the adhesion of the silicone layer in the unexposed parts. The German Patent Publication also mentions an insulating layer which includes an oleophilic or ink-accepting resin. The insulating layer can be arranged between a highly heat-conducting metallic substrate and the IR-absorbing layer. According to the German Patent Publication, the type of resin is not critical. It is possible to use any oleophilic resins which are usual in the area of lithographic printing. Phenol- and cresol-formaldehyde resins, vinyl resins, alkyd resins, polyester resins, polyamides, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC), polystyrene and polyethylene are mentioned. However the stability of the plate during printing without a fountain solution and the print run achievable thereby are insufficient in spite of the heat-curing of the IR-absorbing layer.
European Patent Publication No. 802 067-A describes a recording material for the production of waterless offset printing plates which includes a substrate, a heat-insulating layer, a heat-sensitive layer and a top layer for repelling printing ink. The recording material is distinguished by the fact that the heat-insulating layer, the heat-sensitive layer and the laminate formed from the two layers each have an initial modulus of elasticity of from 5 to 100 kgf/mm2 and a 5% tensile stress of from 0.05 to 5 kgf/mm2 (kgf=kg force=kp). The substrate is, for example, a degreased 0.24 mm thick aluminum foil. The heat-insulating layer can be produced by applying a mixture of polyurethane resin, blocked isocyanate, epoxy-phenol-urea resin, dibutyltin diacetate, Victoria Purple BOH naphthalenesulfonic acid in dimethylformamide to the substrate and then carrying out drying. The weight of the insulating layer is then 5 g/m2. A mixture of nitrocellulose, carbon black, polyurethane, modified epoxy resin, epoxyacrylate and diethylenetriamine in methyl isobutyl ketone can then be applied to the dried layer, and drying can then be carried out for 1 min (layer weight: 2 g/mm2). The top layer consists of an RTV-2 silicone rubber of the addition type.
European Patent Publication No. 763 424-A discloses a process for the production of an offset printing plate for printing in the absence of water. In the process, a material is used which comprises a substrate, a layer which converts laser beams into heat and a layer which repels printing ink. A further layer which, for example, improves the acceptance of the printing ink can be arranged between the substrate and the layer which absorbs laser beams. This further layer includes particular organic polymers, such as, acrylic, methacrylic, styrene or vinyl ester polymers, polyesters or polyurethanes.
The recording material for waterless offset printing plates according to European Patent Publication 764 522-A, which recording material is digitally imagable with IR laser beams, includes a substrate, an IR-absorbing layer and a silicone layer on top. A primer layer may also be present between substrate and IR-absorbing layer. The primer layer contains no IR-absorbing carbon black particles, but may include other pigments or dyes which impart greater contrast to the image produced by exposure to laser radiation. In addition, the primer layer reduces the flow of heat away from the IR-absorbing layer and into the substrate.
European Patent Publication No. 755 781-A relates to a recording material for waterless offset printing plates which includes a thin metal layer which absorbs IR laser beams and is ablated thereby.
WO 97/00175 discloses a recording material for offset plates printing in the absence of water, which material contains an oleophilic substrate, a layer which absorbs IR radiation and is preferably oleophilic and a preferably oleophobic top layer which is ablated by IR radiation.
One object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the known art. Accordingly, there has been provided according to one aspect of the present invention a recording material sensitive to IR radiation which includes a substrate, a primer layer formed over the substrate, an IR-absorbing layer formed over the primer layer, and a silicone layer formed over the IR-absorbing layer, wherein the primer layer includes a mixture of (i) an unmodified epoxy resin, (ii) an organic polymer having functional groups, and (iii) a crosslinking agent which reacts with the unmodified epoxy resin and the functional groups of the organic polymer. In one aspect of the invention, the functional groups of the organic polymer are selected from hydroxyl and carboxyl groups. In another aspect of the invention, the organic polymer having functional groups is a fatty acid-modified, oven-drying or air-drying epoxy resin, a partially acetalated polyvinyl alcohol or an acrylic resin containing hydroxyl groups.
In a preferred aspect, the unmodified epoxy resin is present from about 2 to about 94.0% by weight, preferably form about 2.5 to about 80% by weight, most preferably from 2.5 to about 49% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the primer layer. In another aspect of the invention, the weight ratio of unmodified epoxy resin to the organic polymer having functional groups is from about 1:36 to 89:1, preferably from about 1:8 to 8:1.
In another aspect of the invention, the crosslinking agent is present from about 5 to about 35% by weight, preferably from about 10 to 30% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the primer layer.
In another aspect of the invention, the primer layer further includes at least one finely divided pigment. The pigment may include inorganic pigments, such as SiO2, Al2O3, ZrO2 and TiO2 pigments. In a preferred aspect, the pigment is present from about 1 to 40% by weight, more preferably from about 5 to 30% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the primer layer.
In another aspect of the invention, the substrate may be a degreased sheet or foil or aluminum or of an aluminum alloy, which has been bright rolled or pretreated in simple processes.
In another aspect of the invention, the IR-absorbing layer includes (a) a component which converts IR radiant energy into heat, (b) a polymeric binder which undergoes thermal degradation or decomposition under the action of the heat generated from the IR radiation; and (c) a crosslinking resin and/or a crosslinking agent. The weight of the IR absorbing layer is preferably from about 0.1 to about 4 g/m2, more preferably from about 0.2 to about 3.0 g/m2, and most preferably from about 0.5 to about 1.5 g/m2.
In another aspect of the invention, the silicone layer includes an unvulcanized condensation silicone rubber, and the weight of the silicone layer is from about 1 to about 5 g/m2, more preferably from about 1.2 to about 3.5 g/m2, and most preferably from about 1.5 to about 3 g/m2. In yet another aspect of the invention, a plastic film may be formed over the silicone layer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process for the production of a printing plate for waterless offset printing, which includes imagewise exposing a recording material to IR radiation, and freeing the plate of ablated layer components by contacting the plate with water or an aqueous solution, wherein the recording material includes a substrate, a primer layer formed over the substrate, an IR-absorbing layer formed over the primer layer, and a silicone layer formed over the IR-absorbing layer, wherein the primer layer includes a mixture of an unmodified epoxy resin, an organic polymer having functional groups, and a crosslinking agent which reacts with the unmodified epoxy resin and the functional groups of the organic polymer.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description which follows.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to certain illustrative embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments are described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized, and that changes may be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention relates to a recording material which is digitally imagable with IR radiation and includesxe2x80x94in this orderxe2x80x94a substrate, a primer layer, an IR-absorbing layer and a silicone layer, wherein the primer layer includes a mixture of (A) an unmodified epoxy resin, (B) an organic polymer having functional groups and (C) a crosslinking agent which reacts with the unmodified epoxy resin and the functional groups of the organic polymer.
The unmodified epoxy resin has no or substantially no further reactive groups apart from secondary hydroxyl groups and residual epoxy groups. Specifically, the unmodified epoxy resin has no or substantially no ester, acetal or carboxyl groups. The unmodified epoxy resin preferably contains no carbon chains having more than three aliphatic carbon atoms. Particularly suitable unmodified epoxy resins based on epichlorohydrin and bisphenolpropane (=bisphenol A) are available, for example, under the name BECKOPOX(copyright) from Vianova Resins GmbH and Co. KG. The unmodified epoxy resin is present in an amount from about 0.5 to about 95% by weight, preferably from about 2 to about 80% by weight, most preferably from about 5 to about 70% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the primer layer. The weight ratio of unmodified epoxy resins to the organic polymers having functional groups is preferably in the range of from about 1:36 to about 89:1, most preferably from about 1:8 to about 8:1.
The functional groups of the organic polymer (B) are preferably hydroxyl and/or carboxyl groups. In contrast to the unmodified epoxy resin, this polymer generally contains chains of more than 3, preferably more than 12, aliphatic carbon atoms. The organic polymer (B) may be, for example, a vinyl polymer having a main chain including many (i.e. 20 or more) aliphatic carbon atoms or a polymer which contains pendant or terminal aliphatic radicals having preferably more than 8, most preferably more than 12, carbon atoms in a chain. Particularly suitable organic polymers (B) having functional groups are fatty acid-modified, oven-drying or air-drying epoxy resins, in particular epoxy resins based on bisphenol A, available under the name DUROXYN(copyright) from Vianova Resins GmbH and Co. KG, acetalated polyvinyl alcohols, especially polyvinyl butyrals (e.g. MOWITAL B(copyright) from Clariant GmbH), or hydroxyl-containing acrylic resins (e.g. MACRYNAL(copyright) from Vianova GmbH and Co. KG). The modification of the epoxy resins is achieved by esterification with a long-chain, saturated or unsaturated (C12-C26)fatty acid or a mixture of such fatty acids. The proportion of the fatty acid modification is from about 20 to about 80% by weight, preferably from about 30 to about 70% by weight, most preferably from about 40 to about 60% by weight, based the total weight of the fatty acid-modified epoxy resin.
The substrate according to the present invention generally includes metal or a metal alloy. A preferred substrate of this type is a degreased sheet or foil of aluminum or of an aluminum alloy, which has been bright rolled or pretreated in simple processes, such as, for example, by pickling or wet brushing. Aluminum substrates electrochemically pretreated in complicated processes are by no means essential for the recording material according to the invention. A chemical pretreatment, for example with silane adhesion promoters, is however possible. The primer layer results not only in improved adhesion but at the same time also in particularly high heat insulation.
The primer layer permanently and fixedly anchors the layer present on top and sensitive to IR radiation to the metallic substrate. The primer layer further contains a curing agent or crosslinking agent. The curing agent or crosslinking agent may be any polyfunctional, low molecular weight compound which can react with the reactive groups, in particular with the hydroxyl groups, of the unmodified epoxy resin and of the organic polymer. Formaldehyde adducts which are derived from urea, melamine or benzoguanamine, and completely or partially etherified formaldehyde-amine adducts are particularly suitable for this purpose. Specific examples of these compounds include, in particular, melamine-formaldehyde adducts partially or completely etherified with methanol, ethanol, propanol or butanol. These adducts are available under the name MAPRENAL(copyright) from Vianova Resins GmbH or under the name CYMEL(copyright) from Cytec. Polyisocyanates and aliphatic or aromatic polyamines are also suitable as the curing agent or crosslinking agent. The amount of the crosslinking agent is preferably from about 5 to about 35% by weight, more preferably from about 10 to about 30% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the layer. The curing agent or crosslinking agent generally also reacts with the organic polymer (B) having functional groups. The curing effected by crosslinking is carried in the presence of organic acids, such as, for example, phosphoric acid derivatives or para-toluenesulfonic acid. The amount of the acid is preferably from about 0.5 to about 4% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the primer layer. To be able to apply the primer layer uniformly, the primer layer preferably further contains pigments in finely divided form. Particular pigments are inorganic pigments, such as, for example, SiO2, Al2O3, ZrO2 or TiO2 pigments. The mean diameter of the pigment particles is generally less than 10 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the pigment particles are predispersed in the fatty acid-modified epoxy resin. The pigments may be present in the primer layer in an amount from about 1 to about 40% by weight, preferably from about 5 to about 30% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the primer layer. The primer layer may also contain conventional additives which result in more uniform leveling of the layer (so-called leveling agents) or help to achieve leveling of the primer layer, so that the layer can be more easily applied. For example, silicone oils, which are available under the name EDAPLAN(copyright), and surfactants and/or addition promoters may be included. The amount of these additives is generally not more than 10% by weight, preferably not more than 5% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the primer layer. In a preferred embodiment, crosslinking agents, pigments and additives together account for an amount of up to about 50% by weight, based on the total weight of the layer. The weight of the primer layer is generally from about 0.5 to about 10 g/m2, preferably from about 1 to about 5 g/m2, most preferably from about 2 to about 4 g/m2.
Pigments or dyes may be optionally contained in the IR-absorbing layer where the pigments or dyes absorb laser beams having a wavelength in the infrared range (especially in the range of from about 700 to about 1200 nm). Here, the pigments are also intended to include carbon black. Suitable IR absorbers are known to those having ordinary skill in the art and are described in J. Fabian et al., Chem. Rev. 92 [1992] 1197. Pigments which contain metals, metal oxides, metal sulfides, metal carbides or similar metal compounds are also suitable for use in the present invention. Finely divided metallic elements of main groups III to V and of subgroups I, II and IV to VIII of the Periodic Table, such as Mg, Al, Bi, Sn, In, Zn, Ti, Cr, Mo, W, Co, Ir, Ni, Pd, Pt, Cu, Ag, Au, Zr or Te, are preferred. Suitable IR-absorbing components are those such as metal phthalocyanine compounds, anthraquinones, polythiophenes, polyanilines, polyacetylenes, polyphenylenes, polyphenylene sulfides and polypyrroles. To avoid adversely affecting the resolution unnecessarily, the absorbing pigment particles should preferably have a mean diameter of not more than 30 xcexcm. Furthermore, the amount of the IR-absorbing component is generally from about 2 to about 80% by weight, preferably from about 5 to about 57% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the layer. The IR-absorbing layer may furthermore contain at least one polymeric, organic binder. Binders which decompose spontaneously under the action of heat are particularly advantageous. These self-oxidizing binders include, in particular, nitrocellulose. It is also possible to use a non-self-oxidizing polymer which undergoes indirect thermally induced decomposition with the formation of gaseous or volatile cleavage products. Non-limiting examples of these include cellulose ethers and cellulose esters (such as, for example, ethylcellulose and cellulose acetate), (meth)acrylate polymers and copolymers (such as, for example, poly(methyl methacrylate), poly(butyl acrylate), poly(2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate), lauryl acrylate/methacrylic acid copolymers), polystyrene, poly(methylstyrene), vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers, vinylidene chloride/acrylonitrile copolymers, polyurethanes, polycarbonates, polysulfones, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinylpyrrolidone. The polymers capable of direct or indirect thermal decomposition are not required in every case, and thus other film-forming polymers may also be used. This is so if the IR-absorbing component already forms sufficiently volatile products on exposure to radiation. Carbon black, for example, undergoes combustion when IR laser beams strike it and accordingly gives gaseous combustion products. It may be used either in combination with thermally decomposable raw materials or alone. The amount of the binders in the IR-absorbing layer is generally from about 10 to about 95% by weight, preferably from about 20 to about 80% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the layer.
In addition, the IR-absorbing layer may also contain compounds which crosslink the binder. The type of crosslinking agents depends on the chemical functionality of the binder (see, S. Paul, Crosslinking Chemistry of Surface Coatings in Comprehensive Polymer Science, Volume 6, Chapter 6, page 149). Nitrocellulose may be crosslinked, for example, with melamine or a di-, tri- or polyisocyanate and thus cured. The amount of the crosslinking agent or agents in the IR-absorbing layer may be from 0 to about 30% by weight, preferably from about 3 to about 20% by weight, most preferably from about 5 to about 15% by weight, based on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the IR-absorbing layer.
The IR-absorbing layer can moreover contain compounds which decompose under the action of heat and/or IR beams. The IR-absorbing layer can also contain compounds which decompose by chemical reaction to form chemically active species (in particular acids) which in turn result in cleavage or decomposition of the polymeric, organic binder. This in turn results in volatile cleavage or decomposition products. Binders which contain tert-butoxycarbonyl groups give, for example, CO2 and isobutene, when acid acts on them. Furthermore, the IR-absorbing layer may contain compounds which form low molecular weight, gaseous or at least volatile cleavage products (see, Encycl. Polym. Sci. Eng., Vol. 2, page 434, which is herein incorporated by reference.). Non-limiting examples of such compounds include diazonium salts, azides, bicarbonates and azobicarbonates. The IR-absorbing layer may also contain conventional additives, such as, stabilizers for increasing the shelf life, plasticizers, catalysts for initiating the crosslinking reaction, dulling agents, additional dyes, surfactants, leveling agents or other assistants for improving stability, processing or reprographic quality. The amount of these additives is generally from 0 to about 50% by weight, preferably from about 5 to about 30% by weight, based on the weight of the nonvolatile components of the IR-absorbing layer. The weight of the IR-absorbing layer all together is generally from about 0.1 to about 4 g/m2, preferably from about 0.2 to about 3 g/m2, most preferably from about 0.5 to about 1.5 g/m2.
In principle, any unvulcanized silicone rubber which is sufficiently ink-repellant to permit printing without fountain solution is suitable for use as the silicone layer present over the IR-absorbing layer. In accordance with the definition by Noll, xe2x80x9cChemie und Technologie der Silikonexe2x80x9d, Verlag Chemie, 1968, page 332, the term xe2x80x9cunvulcanized silicone rubberxe2x80x9d is to be understood here as meaning a high molecular weight, especially linear diorganopolysiloxane. On the other hand, the term xe2x80x9csilicone rubberxe2x80x9d is used for the crosslinked or vulcanized products. In every case, a solution of unvulcanized silicone rubber is applied to the radiation-sensitive layer, dried and thus crosslinked. Suitable solvents are, for example, isoparaffin mixtures (e.g. ISOPAR(copyright) from Exxon) or ketones, such as butanone.
The unvulcanized silicone rubber may be one-part or multicomponent unvulcanized rubbers. Examples of these are known to those skilled in the art and described in German Patent Publication No. 23 50 211-A, No. 23 57 871-A and No. 23 59 102-A. Condensation silicone rubbers, for example one-component silicone rubbers (RTV-1), are preferred. They are typically based on polydimethylsiloxanes which carry hydrogen atoms, acetyl, oxime, alkoxy or amino groups or other functional groups at the ends. The methyl groups in the chain can be replaced by other alkyl groups, haloalkyl groups or unsubstituted or substituted aryl groups. The terminal functional groups are readily hydrolyzable and cure in the presence of moisture in a time span of from a few minutes to a few hours.
The multicomponent unvulcanized silicon rubbers are crosslinkable by addition or condensation. The addition-crosslinkable types generally contain two different polysiloxanes. A first polysiloxane is present in an amount of from about 70 to about 99% by weight and has alkylene groups (specifically vinyl groups) which are bonded to silicon atoms of the main chain. The second polysiloxane is present in an amount of from about 1 to about 10% by weight. Hydrogen atoms are directly bonded to silicon atoms therein. The addition reaction then takes place in the presence-of from about 0.0005 to about 0.002% by weight of a platinum catalyst at temperatures of more than 50xc2x0 C. Multicomponent unvulcanized silicone rubbers have the advantage in that they crosslink very rapidly at relatively high temperature (about 100xc2x0 C). The time within which they can be processed, the so-called xe2x80x9cpot lifexe2x80x9d, is on the other hand frequently relatively short.
The mixtures crosslinkable by condensation contain diorganopolysiloxanes having reactive terminal groups, such as hydroxyl or acetoxy groups. These are crosslinked with silanes or organosiloxanes in the presence of catalysts.
The crosslinking agents are present in an amount of from about 2 to about 10% by weight, based on the total weight of the silicone layer. The catalysts are present in an amount of from about 0.01 to about 6% by weight, once again based on the total weight of the silicone layer. These combinations, too, react relatively rapidly and therefore have only a limited pot life.
The silicone layer may contain further components. These may serve for additional crosslinking, better adhesion, mechanical strengthening or coloring. The further components are present in an amount of not more than about 10% by weight, preferably not more than about 5% by weight, based on the total weight of the silicone layer.
A preferred mixture comprises hydroxyl-terminated polydimethylsiloxanes, a silane crosslinking component (in particular a tetra- or trifunctional alkoxy-, acetoxy-, amido-, amino-, aminoxy-, ketoximino- or enoxysilane), a crosslinking catalyst (in particular an organotin or an organotitanium compound) and optionally further components (in particular organopolysiloxane compounds having Si-H bonds, silanes having adhesion-improving properties, reaction inhibitors, fillers and/or dyes). The silane crosslinking components and the reactions occurring during the crosslinking are described by J. J. Lebrun and H. Porte in xe2x80x9cComprehensive Polymer Sciencexe2x80x9d, Vol. 5 [1989] 593-609, which is herein incorporated by reference.
After application as a layer, the unvulcanized silicone rubbers are crosslinked in a manner known to those skilled in the art either by the presence of moisture or the unvulcanized silicone rubbers undergo self-crosslinking at room temperature or at elevated temperature to a vulcanized silicone rubber essentially insoluble in organic solvents. The weight of the prepared silicone layer is in general from about 1 to about 5 g/m2, preferably from about 1.2 to about 3.5 g/m2, most preferably from about 1.5 to about 3 g/m2.
To protect the recording material from mechanical and/or chemical influences during storage, a plastic film may be laminated with the silicone layer. Polyethylene films are particularly suitable. The film is removed before the imagewise exposure of the device.
The recording material according to the invention is produced by customary methods known to those persons skilled in the art. The components of the primer layer are generally dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent or solvent mixture and applied to the substrate, which may or may not have been pretreated. Suitable organic solvents include ketones, such as butanone (i.e., methyl ethyl ketone) or cyclohexanone, ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, (poly)glycol ethers and glycol ether esters, such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether or ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether or propylene glycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether or triethylene glycol monomethyl ether, or esters, such as ethyl lactate or butyl lactate, as well as hydrocarbons, such as xylene or Solvent Naphtha. Coating itself can be effected by pouring on, spin-coating or similar known methods. The solvent is then removed by drying. For this purpose, the material is expediently heated to a temperature in the range from about 80 to about 130xc2x0 C. for from 1 to about 3 min. As a result of the heating, the crosslinking reaction is simultaneously accelerated.
The components of the layer sensitive to IR radiation are dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent or solvent mixture in an analogous manner. The solution or dispersion is then applied to the primer layer and dried. The drying conditions may be chosen as suitable for the production of the primer layer.
The unvulcanized silicone rubber layer is then applied to the layer sensitive to IR radiation and dried and crosslinked, as described above. Suitable drying conditions may be, for example, 1 min at 120xc2x0 C.
The imagewise exposure of the recording material is typically carried out by exposure to radiation having a wavelength of from about 700 to about 110 nm, i.e., to IR radiation. Imaging is generally effected digitally, i.e., without a photographic negative, in a suitable exposure apparatus. The apparatus may be, for example, an internal-drum or external-drum exposure unit or a flat-plate exposure unit. IR laser diodes, YAG lasers, preferably Nd-YAG lasers, or the like may serve as radiation sources. In the exposed parts, the radiation-sensitive layer decomposes (typically with the formation of gaseous decomposition products), so that the silicone layer present on top is no longer firmly anchored thereon. The silicone layer itself absorbs virtually no IR radiation and, as such, cannot be ablated by IR radiation. The exposed recording material is then treated with water or an aqueous solution in a known apparatus customary for waterless printing plates. Expediently, this process may be mechanically supported by brushing or in another manner. The silicone layer in the parts affected by the IR radiation is then removed. Pre-swelling of the exposed recording material may, if desired, be dispensed with. The components of the silicone layer which were removed during development can be separated off by filtration. The problem of the disposal of spent developer solutions contaminated with chemicals therefore does not arise.
The printing plates for waterless offset printing which are produced from the negative-working recording material according to the invention have high resolution and at the same time permit prolonged print runs.
The examples which follow serve for illustrating the invention. The examples are not to be construed as limiting of the invention, merely illustrative thereof. In the examples, xe2x80x9cpbwxe2x80x9d represents xe2x80x9cpart(s) by weightxe2x80x9d. Percentages are percentages by weight, unless stated otherwise.